Because You Are
by EvilQ
Summary: LEMON - 1x4 Heero and Quatre are staying in the Sanc Kingdom. Quatre feels depressed and alone. Can Heero make him feel better?


Title: Because You Are  
Author: EvilQ  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: 1x4  
Archive: none  
Warning: Angst, followed by Lemon, followed by Fluff (also a bit PWPish)  
Notes: Heero and Quatre both have minor empathetic abilities, // = italics  
Feedback!: send it! ~~~ evlquatre@aol.com  
Thankyous: To Kelly who was my beta reader for this fic and helped me fix it up *glomp to Kelly*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Two exhausted pilots stumbled back to their dorm in the ritziest private school of the Sanc Kingdom. After a day of traveling, arriving at a new school, and being swamped by horny school girls, the young pilots needed to relax. Quatre had had a flushed face since they arrived. The girls were drawn to he and Heero, but the Arabian was not inclined to be anything more than friends with any of them.  
It was the Japanese pilot who had stolen Quatre's heart. And why not? Heero was brave, with a gorgeously lean and muscular frame, and a hidden kind heart - this was the feature that did Quatre in. Since he hadfirst met Heero he could sense the sincerity hidden deep inside the Japanese boy's soul. Quatre supposed he would reveal that kindness one day. . . to somebody. . . to some lucky girl, no doubt.Quatre sighed sadly and tried to think about something else.  
Heero glanced at the depressed face that lurched over the kitchen table. He wanted to do something to ease the blonde's loneliness. His own mild empathetic abilities told him that Quatre's heart was starving for gentle, loving affection. He thought to himself if maybe /he/ should be the one to offer Quatre that affection. The blonde looked desperately in need of comfort. Heero quickly made up his mind to go comfort Quatre, he strode over and rubbed the other boy's back gently.  
"What's wrong Quatre? You seem very lonely."  
"I feel very lonely," Quatre admitted. He couldn't hide his feelings from the boy he admired and loved.  
"How can I make you feel better?"  
"You . . .you don't have to, Heero. I'll be OK."  
Heero leaned over Quatre and whispered sensually into the blonde's ear, "But I want too, Quatre. Let me."  
Quatre leaned into Heero's feather light caress. It didn't take long for him to cave under the brunette's commanding, and yet gentle insistace.He looked fleetingly up at Heero, choked back a soft sob, and buried his face in Heero's soft shirt. He trembled as a few warm tears ran down his pale cheeks. Meanwhile, Heero felt a strange sensation in his own heart, as if his own hidden loneliness was burning off like a morning's fog. He enjoyed the feeling immensely, and gently lifted his friend off the hard wooden chair to carry him to the couch. He sat Quatre in his lap and stroked the boy's baby soft hair. The Arabian lay in his arms for what seemed to be a glorious eternity before he was able to speak again.   
"He . . Heero. Oh, Heero thank you." Quatre wasn't sure exactly what he was thanking his friend for, but he felt it needed to be said.  
"Don't mention it, Quatre," Heero caressed the blonde's lower lip lightly with his thumb. Their shimmering eyes met as Quatre drew in a breath, "I enjoy comforting you."  
Quatre cracked a shy smile, "And I enjoy being comforted /by/ you."  
"Would you be upset if I . . .if I carried you into the bedroom?" Heero felt suddenly unsure of the situation. He didn't want to frighten Quatre, he didn't have any sexual experience, and was almost positive that Quatre hadn't either.  
"I've never done this before, Heero."  
"Neither have I."  
"I want to stay together with you."  
"We will. We'll stay together."  
  
******  
  
Heero clutched his blonde prize tightly. The smaller Arab boy sat on the edge of the bed, his breath a bit ragged from the new experience of being kissed on the lips. He looked up at Heero through wide, innocent eyes. He no longer felt lonely, but filled with affection for his Japanese companion. Quatre moaned softly as Heero caressed his untouched chest through his shirt and began to pull the thin, pink fabric from the blonde's khakis. The brown haired boy was kneeling on the floor in front of Quatre, who sat on the very edge of the cushiony bed. He continued to whimper as the other boy slipped his warm hands under the shirt and upwards to the blonde's sensitive nipples.  
"Oh my Heero . . . ohhh . . ." Quatre mumbled softly as his friend applied gentle pressure with his finger tips. Heero moved as slowly as he could for Quatre, he could sense that although he was enjoying himself, the inexperienced boy was a bit scared of the newly awakening sensations he felt, as was Heero himself. He pulled Quatre's face downward to suckle the blonde's tongue and then realized that he could do the same with his rosy nipples. The Japanese boy kissed a wet trail down Quatre's now bare chest and found his way to a slowly hardening nipple. He covered it quickly with his mouth, moving his tongue roughly against the nub.  
"You taste so sweet," he murmured as he switched to the other nipple,"God Quatre you /really/ do." Touching the blonde like this made Heero incredibly hard, he began to press his hips against the side of the bed, growing more desperate to relieve the pressure that was building inside him. Quatre was growing more desperate too, his moans were becoming steadily louder and he began to lean into the brunette's touches. Suddenly Heero pushed Quatre further back onto the bed and stood up -   
"Oh, wait Heero," the Arabian boy gaped suddenly, unsure of what the next step in their love making was supposed to be.  
"Shh,Quatre, it's fine." Heero reached for his friend's erection through his pants. Quatre's large shaft was easy to find without looking, and Heero stroked and pumped the warm flesh firmly until the blonde's moans turned into sensual panting.  
"He - Heero . . . oh Heero . . . please touch me. . .there again."  
That was all Heero needed to hear. He laid Quatre down on the bed, quickly removed his own clothes and what remained of his partner's. He moved to cover Quatre's body with his own. The blonde's body was hot to the touch, his throbbing erection stood straight and tall.  
The Japanese pilot turned his attention back to Quatre's nipples. He loved to watch his partner's expressions as he played with the tender flesh. Quatre moaned and rubbed his body against the other boy's, being in this position, with Heero on him, it just felt so right. Warm precum flowed from his shaft as Heero's lips trailed lower down his body. Heero moved his lips hastily to the tip of Quatre's tantalizing organ. He took it in his mouth quickly and began to tease the tip and small opening with his tongue.  
"Heero . . . oh Heero . . . Heero that feels so good." Quatre whimpered. His gentle voice making the Japanese boy even harder that he already was. It would soon be time to take Quatre's body, but he felt in his heart it was best to wait until the Arabian pilot called him to do so. As Heero continued to stroke the pulsing vein on Quatre's shaft, finally he heard the words he'd been waiting to here. Quatre himself wasn't exactly sure of what thoughts and emotions made him call out, "Heero . . . God . . . Heero . . . I want you. . . inside of me."  
Heart leaping at the request, the brown haired boy sat up quickly and placed his hands on Quatre's quivering thighs.   
"Are you ready for this, Quatre?"  
"Yes, please I want to be with you Heero. I want you to take me."  
Heero smiled and lowered himself onto the blonde once again, his own precum pooled down his large erection, acting as a crude form of lubrication, as he made his way to Quatre's virgin opening. Cautiously, he positioned himself, then in a steady motion he thrust into the other boy. Quatre gasped and grabbed Heero's arm tightly. The brunette pushed himself in until he was fully embedded in his partner's warmth.  
"Heero . . . I think . . .just a bit deeper . . . Ohhh Heero. . . " Quatre's voice was a broken whisper as he urged his lover onward. Heero slowly withdrew himself and thrust in again, harder than before. His blonde partner moaned an a surge of indescribable pleasure began to over take him."Heero . . ." he panted, "Keep going, keep going." And Heero did. He thrust his throbbing shaft in and out again, making both of them moan sensually. A fast and pleasurable pace developed between them as they pushed their hips to meet eachother over and over again. Moans grew into heavy pants as two inexperienced boys reached their climax together. Heero thrust his hips as hard as he could against Quatre and buried his face in the blonde boy's shoulder as he came with one last cry. Quatre moaned his partner's name as tears of mixed pain and pleasure ran down his flushed face. Both boys collapsed in eachother's protective arms from sheer sensation and exhaustion.  
Eventually, Quatre found the energy to sniffle, wipe his eyes, and glance over at his beloved. Heero was face down in the pillows, but he looked up at once when he felt a trembling hand on his arm. Heero smiled and Quatre noticed that the Japanese boy had stray tears in his eyes as well. The blonde snuggled into Heero's arms and kissed his cheek with bruised lips.  
"He-Heero . . ." he said with his trademark touch of innocence, although he truly wondered about the strange yet wondrous emotions they had just brought to eachother. Heero answered him with a tired but loving "Mmmm . . ."  
"Heero that felt so wonderful, I'm glad we could share this experience together."  
"Me too," the Wing pilot propped himself up on one elbow so he could gaze into the sea green eyes of the one he . . .loved. He loved Quatre. He found that he /did/, as he promised before, want to spend the rest of his life by the blonde's side.  
"Heero?" Quatre's eyes met his again, this time filled with a touch of fear, "Remember . . .what you said earlier? You said you wouldn't leave me." His eyes shown with fresh tears.  
Heero smiled and nodded,"I remember. We /will/ stay together Quatre . . .my beautiful Quatre."  
"You - you think I'm . . . beautiful?"  
"Yeah." Heero's voice sounded gruff and exhausted. He closed his eyes and blushed lightly, "Because you are." He wasn't much of a talker, but his words meant the world to Quatre.  
"No one's ever told me that before."  
"I'll tell you every day if you want."  
Quatre's face lit up, he didn't really know what to say,so he just said, "Th-thank you."  
"Mmmm," Heero moved to nuzzle his lover's flushed face gently,"Don't mention it."  
"We'll always be together." Quatre whispered in a quaking but happy voice.He wrapped his arms around Heero's warm body and snuggled himself in for the night, "We always will."  
  
*~~*Owari~**~  
  
  
*~EvilQ   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
